The Love of Binkie
by rainbow.severus
Summary: Steph has a new b/f. Just a little one shot about him and their relationship. This story is a TART so Babes and Cupcakes may want to look the other way. Enjoy if you like reading tarts. Rated M for a reason folks. J


A/N : This little one shot was inspired by a really good friend of mine. Thank-you so much for allowing me to model Binkie after you. And thanks for the help getting my mojo going. You know who you are and should realize that everything I used in this story to describe Binkie is just like you. Even the fact that he is the youngest MM, if your info on FB is correct! Hope all this is OK with you and now on with the show! ~~~~~~~~~ J

 **SPOV**

My life sucks. Well, not entirely. OK, let me start with the parts that DO suck. My mother will not ease up with the nagging about me getting married and having kids; settling down. I fear I am wasting my breath talking to her lately. She just refuses to listen to me. I don't want to settle down right now. Hell, I don't even know if I'll ever be ready for another marriage, let alone kids.

I finally kicked Joe to the curb when I found out that his undercover assignments with Terri Gilman, were literally "under the covers". Jack ass!

And to top it all off, my latest piece of shit car just went to the big junk yard in the sky, via a home made pipe bomb that a loser of a skip of mine was lucky enough to get right on the first try. Thankfully I was no where near the vehicle when it went Boom! No one else was injured either, fortunately.

The only good thing in my life at the present time is my new boyfriend. After I kicked Joe to the side, I went to have a heart to heart talk with Ranger. We calmly talked it out like adults. I know amazing for me!

He was emphatic that his life is too dangerous to bring me into it permanently, I argued that I was already in his life; if nothing more than a best friend. He actually sighed with that revelation. Then we really got to the heart of the matter.

He confessed that he would never be able to open up emotionally like I would need him to do. The extreme training he went through in the Army and the following intense training for the Rangers, including black ops skills, all would never allow him to open up like a normal human being.

I sadly accepted his honesty and was glad he did open up that much to be so truthful. We are now best friends, through email and phone calls because he transferred himself to the Miami office to be closer to a now teen-aged Julie. I am so happy that he is trying to get even closer to her now. She needs him close.

Oh, as I was saying, the only good thing in my life is my new boyfriend. Christopher Matthew O'Connell, you all know him as Binkie. I know what you're thinking, he is so much younger than me. But actually he is not. He is just 6 months younger. He has such a young looking face. People assume he is a lot younger than he actually is.

He got the nick-name "Binkie" in his Army days, from his youthful appearance. The recruiter did not believe he was even old enough to enlist. He was prepared with the proper documents. The recruiter just sighed and told him "welcome to the Army Binkie".

Binkie has to be the sweetest guy I have ever had the fortune of going out with. His back ground is Scottish on his father's side and Irish on his mother's. He speaks with a Scottish accent with just a hint of Irish in it. His voice makes me melt, especially in erotic whispered tones. Damn! I just ruined my own panties just thinking about it.

He is a firm believer in all the gentlemanly acts; holding doors, paying my way when we go out (I reluctantly allow him to do this most times), pulling my chair out for me, and things like that. And I freely admit I am thoroughly enjoying it.

Our first date was a month or so ago. We were both working that day, so we went out to lunch at a local coffee shop. All was going well until we started hearing a commotion in the kitchen area. It was an argument between the line cook and a waitress. As the voices raised and the yelling became louder, I heard a crashing noise then the food started flying.

Poor Binkie got tagged in the face with a banana cream pie. I was laughing my ass off at him. But I have to admit, he looked delicious. I was debating licking the cream off of his lips when I was hit with what felt like 3 or 4 raw eggs.

That was the final straw. We dashed out the door and to the SUV parked right outside. He dropped me at my apartment and we both cleaned up quickly before heading back to work for the rest of the day. Like I said, our first date was certainly interesting to say the least.

None of our other dates have been that eventful, or at least that messy. Well one of our dates ended on a messy note, but that was entirely planned. We both have our little kinky secrets.

He likes to be tied up and teased. I love to mix my desert with sex, hey don't judge me, it's the best of _both_ worlds! Our first time being intimate, the night of our 4th date, we tried a little of all of the things we are both into.

I handcuffed him to my bed and tied an old scarf around his eyes to blindfold him while I ate my entire dessert from his luscious body. We had dinner at Rossini's so I had a double serving of tiramisu to use. It tasted so much better off of him, especially when mixed with his creamy release.

He also has a thing for tasting me, all of me. And when I say this man has the recovery time of a 16 year old, believe me. Five minutes after he cums, he is ready for the next round. I haven't had the desire or need for a daily doughnut for the past two weeks! He is keeping me on my toes, but it is a sublime exhaustion that you will never hear me complain about!

My new weakness is when he whispers huskily in my ear in the heat of the moment. Just hearing his low growl in that distinct accent of his is enough to drive me over the edge most times. And he, of course, knows this and uses it against me.

But I have my own little bit of information that I use against him when I have him tied down and at my mercy. He is extremely ticklish. The worst area is his feet, then his stomach and sides.

Where was I before I got so side-tracked? Oh yea, the changes in my life, mostly for the better. I have also started working for Rangeman full time. And it's time to get my happy ass to work.

I roll out of bed and head to the bathroom to do my morning business. The guys must be rubbing off on me because I am now able to shower and get dressed in under 20 minutes.

I am shifting my butt into my Rangeman SUV less than an hour after I rise. The drive to Haywood is short and traffic free at this time of the morning, namely the butt crack of dawn. I ease the car into the underground garage and park next to the elevator. Ranger may be gone, but the guys still leave his spaces open for him, and my space was always next to his, so it still is.

I take the elevator up to the 5th floor, as the doors close I wave to the guys manning the monitors. I don't remember who is scheduled there for this time today. But no matter who it is, it will make them smile to see me saying 'hi' in my normal fashion.

I exit the lift and turn to make my way to my desk. When I stop in front of it my eyes widen in shock and my jaw literally hits the floor. Only one person would dare to do this!

"Lester Mateo Santos! Get your ass out here mister!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I hear some of the guys closest to me start to snicker, not able to hide it well at all. Lester is so dead! He has blown up, like balloons, what looks to be an entire box of condoms; the 12 count!

"You screeched Beautiful?" Les asks with what has to be fake surprise on his face.

"What the hell is this? I know your perverted ass is the one who did this!" I yell at him.

"I'm sorry Steph, are you mad because I blew them up and didn't leave them for you and that young stud of yours to use. I'm sure you need them with him." Les smirks.

"Get rid of them! You are so toast Santos!" I glare at him while my face is burning with a crimson tint by now.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Les salutes as he gathers the remnants of his latest practical joke on me.

"Punk!" I utter to his retreating back.

A few minutes later Binkie comes strolling by and notices the shift in my mood.

"Hey lass, what's wrong?" He inquires in that soothing voice that I have grown to love and crave hearing.

"Santos and his damn jokes. He is going to get it. Do you know what he had the nerve to do this morning?"

"No, why don't you tell me. Get it off your chest."

"He inflated 12 condoms like balloons and left them on my desk for me to find when I came in." I tell him grumpily.

"Ah, baby, he had no choice but to do that. He has no other way to use them. He's been striking out with the ladies lately. They're all immune to the Santos charm now-a-days." He chuckles as he speaks.

I can't help but burst out laughing. And I have the perfect revenge brewing inside my brain. I save thoughts of Lester's down fall for a later time and date.

"Thanks, I needed that. So what are you up to for the rest of the day? We still on for date night tonight?"

"Two morning take-downs scheduled with Brett and a 6 hour shift on monitors from noon until 1800. And yes, I would never cancel a date night with you dear."

"OK. I'll see you at 7:00 then for our date. What did you have planned?"

"Movie at the theater sound good to you? I know you wanted to see the new Avengers movie, so we can go catch it if you like."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll see you then."

Binkie bends down and places a sweet, gentle kiss to my lips before nodding and walking away. He is too cute. But don't tell him I said that. All of the Merry Men think they are too macho to be called 'cute'. He would try to prove me wrong by showing me just how 'manly' he can be.

The work day practically flies by and before I know it, it is going on 5:00. I wrap up the search I have running and print it out. I place it in a folder to be left on Tank's desk when I come in on Monday.

It is Friday now. Binkie and I have a standing date night every Friday night. We are both usually off at earlier times on that day. It's amazing how much Tank is working with us to allow our schedules to never conflict so we can spend as much time together as possible.

I pick up my purse and head back to the garage via the elevator, I still refuse to use the stairs, it's offensive to me. I am _not_ an exercise for the sake of it type of gal.

It takes me slightly longer to get home in the evening than it did to get to work this morning. So when I get back to my apartment I only have an hour and a half to get ready, that includes eating a little something.

I eat a light snack then I am able to take my time in the shower. A girl needs to be prepared for anything you know. I decide on casual clothes for tonight. I opt out for a pair of faded jeans and a snug yellow tank top. Binkie will approve.

Ten minutes later Binkie is knocking on my door. I lock things up tight and we are on our way.

The movie was just as awesome as I thought it would be. It was full of action and comedy, just like the first one. I wonder if Binkie noticed me wiping the drool off of my chin a few times. You try to disagree, those Avengers are hot! Cap and Hawkeye could be Merry Men. I know Binkie will appreciate the condition I am now in.

We enter my apartment and I place my bag down on the table by the door. I kick off my shoes and flop down on the sofa, leaving Binkie the task of re-locking and bolting the door. He doesn't mind though. He will do anything to keep me safe.

He joins me on the couch and pulls my head to his shoulder. I snuggle in, taking a deep breath and enjoying the intoxicating smell that is his and only his. His sensual voice is doing all the usual things to my body as he speaks.

"So did you have fun tonight? Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yepp, it was as good as I thought it would be. All I have heard from my friends that have seen it are rave reviews." I answer.

"Glad you liked it. It was OK to me." He replies.

"I thought you macho men liked to see things getting blown up on the big screen". I tease him lightly.

"Aye, we do, and you know what they say it does to us? They say it produces an excess of testosterone." He winks down at me.

"Why Mr. O'Connell, are you trying to tell me the movie made you horny too?" I purr seductively.

"Too, eh? I don't know why it made you horny lass, but I am sure glad it did." He responds.

He then brings my face up to his and kisses me. I draw his tongue into my mouth and suck it gently. He moans and brings his arms around my waist, pulling me to him tightly.

I shift my weight so that I am straddling his lap. I wiggle my denim clad ass against him. His erection is obvious beneath me. He lowers his hands to fondle my ass as he breaks the kiss to move his lips lower to that special spot on my neck that makes me dizzy with need. He pulls his lips back long enough to whisper in my ear.

"Let's move this to the bedroom lass?"

I nod mutely and wrap my arms around his neck. As he stands, I tuck my legs around his waist and hang on for the ride down the hall way. He attaches his lips to mine again and doesn't remove them for the entire trip.

After we cross the threshold of my bedroom, I slink my way down his body to bring my feet to the floor. I gasp out.

"You, sit," while pointing to the bed.

He eagerly complies. He also gets a head start on me by yanking his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor behind me.

"Eager much, Binks?" I sass.

"Hell yeah!" He retorts.

I walk over to my closet and grab a special bag hanging in the rear. It holds a very special outfit. I turn back to Binkie and tell him.

"I'll be right back. I just have to go to the bathroom right fast. Make yourself comfortable." I know by the time I return he will be completely naked, just like I want him to be.

I close the bathroom door behind me and dig into the bag to remove my 'costume'. It consists of a tight black leather bustier that laces up the front with thin straps, barely holding in my modest chest; a pair of crotchless black lace panties, a pair of black fishnet thigh-high stockings, and a pair of knee high leather boots with a 5 inch heel. I add the final piece, a set of hand cuffs. I call it my dominatrix get up. And I know it will drive Binkie wild. He loves when I go all dom on him.

I strut back out into the bedroom and Binkie's jaw is hanging open. I grin internally. I knew he would love it.

"Damn baby, you're a wet dream come true. Come here!"

"Uh uh, you know the rules mister. I'm in charge here."

He gulps a large breath as I notice his cock twitch. I reach behind me and pull the hand cuffs out of the top of my undies. I amble over to Binkie and snap one on his left wrist.

He looks down at them with a smirk on his lips. He is going to enjoy this. I know I will. I click the other cuff to his right wrist, at the same time, I affix it to the metal bar on my headboard, effectively disabling the use of his hands on me for the time being.

I decide to give him a little show. I place my left foot on the edge of the bed by his hip and slowly unlace my boot. He is watching intently as I slide my foot out. I repeat the process with the other boot.

I return my left foot to the bed and roll the fish net down and off of my leg. After doing the same with the opposite foot, I drape the removed stocking over my hand and wave it under his nose. He inhales deeply and moans from the scent.

I smile and drop it to the floor with the rest of our discarded clothing. I lean down with my breasts in his face and order.

"Untie it with your teeth." He wastes no time getting to work. The laces fall free and the fabric eases open to reveal my naked chest to his hungry gaze. He licks his lips wantingly. I step back and shrug out of my top.

Since he is cuffed down, but not tightly, I reach over into the nightstand and bring out the blue silk scarf. He knows what is coming and is eagerly anticipating what comes next.

When he is unable to see me anymore, I pick up the two feathers lying on the foot of the bed. I slowly trail them across the bottom of his feet. He jerks and lets out a half laugh, half groan.

I continue my feather torture up the front of his legs, taking my time teasing the inside of his knees. He can only whimper as I reach his muscular thighs.

By the time the feathers have reached his groin, his cock is twitching in appreciation and beginning to leak pre-cum. I see he likes my little game. But when I see he is so close, I can no longer fight the temptation of taking his hard length in my mouth. But before I do, I let him know why he is getting this treat.

"You look like you need a little relief. I will give you that only because I know you will not let me go unsatisfied. And besides, I love the taste of you."

I lay the feathers to the side temporarily. I grasp the base of his cock and flick my tongue across the slit. I close my eyes and moan at the taste of him. I circle the head with my tongue, licking and savoring the salty sweetness.

I drop my other hand to his balls and start to roll them, squeezing lightly every so often. I continue to lick and suck his shaft until I begin to feel his balls tighten in my hand. He is close. I pick up my tempo and suction, giving his balls a gentle tug. He immediately fills my mouth with his seed, gasping out my name as he does.

I swallow every last drop and lick my lips to make sure I didn't let any escape. Now that he is satisfied for the time being, I pick up the abandoned feathers and start my tickle torture all over again.

I start at his belly button, flicking one feather around it in a circular motion. The sounds coming from his throat can be described as part laughing with moans and groans thrown in. I love teasing him.

I continue running the feathers along his chest, tracing over his nipples this time. I take time to add little licks and sucks to his nipples too. But when I briskly bite down on one, his hips thrust up. I look behind me and notice he is fully erect again.

I told you he has the recovery time of a 16 year old. And I love every second of it. I move my hips up and down his, spreading my wetness over his arousal. I haven't bothered to remove my panties, I don't need to, they're crotchless. I lean down to kiss him passionately when a whimper escapes his throat.

I lean down and ask him to repeat himself. He whispers out, "Baby, please, I need to feel you wrapped around me. I need to feel you tighten and milk every drop of cum I have for you." I moan in response as I sink myself down onto him.

I pause when he is fully seated inside me. This is also when I remember he likes to grasp my hips when I ride him, and I haven't removed the cuffs yet. Oops!

I reach over to the table and quickly grab the key. I unlock the cuffs and untie the blindfold while I'm at it. His relief is evident when he speaks.

"Thank-you. You know how much I love to watch you ride me."

"Yes I do." I say as I start to rock back and forth. His hands drift up to cup my hips. I knew it wouldn't take him long to touch me once his hands were free.

I pick up the pace some bringing myself almost all the way off of his dick, before slamming back down again. I see him bite his lip, his tell that he is getting close to cumming again.

He shifts one of his hands to my clit and begins to rub hard and fast. That is my weakness, I can't control the scream that leaves my lungs as I shatter and clench around him.

He locks both his hands down on my hips and thrusts up hard as he joins me in orgasm. I do like he asked and milk every drop from his pulsing cock.

We stopped using condoms last week because I started the quarterly shot the month before we started dating. So Les was wrong, I wasn't mad because we couldn't use the condoms from his prank.

I collapse onto him, too exhausted to move. He gathers me in his arms and just holds me as we come down from our mutual high.

A short time later we both fall into a dreamless slumber, still joined intimately.

Before I lose myself to sleep completely, I think to myself. 'This is the most fulfilling relationship I have had in my entire life. And Binkie is the best lover. Ranger once told me he would ruin me for all other men. He was wrong! That is Binkie's job, and he is doing it marvelously!' ##################


End file.
